Fragments Of Lost Memories
by MiddayIllusions
Summary: A picture, that was all that brought the lost memories back to Sora..


DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything but the plot . Eventhough I wish I could .

Author's note : This is my first fanfiction, so don't go too hard on me will you ?

Fragments Of Lost Memories

Nightmares.

Dreaming of the shadows stalking him through the darkness, the screams of the fallen foes.

"Sora…"

"Did you hear our pleas? Our screams? How much pain you put is through with the weapon we despise?"

Waking up , Sora found himself drenched in sweat. Sitting up, the keyblade master pondered over his thoughts. Delving into the deepest darkest part of his mind.

"Why? Why do I feel like this? Weren't they monsters? Set on the path to destroy and devour hearts?" Sora asked himself. Getting up, walking towards the door to get a glass full of cold water. He passes the mirror nailed onto his wall. Instead of seeing himself, a reflection of a pale boy with eyebags under his eyes greets him instead. Proofing his lack of sleep, all Sora see's is the image of a boy who lost his innocence the first time he touched the weapon destined for him.

"We're they the monsters? Or was it me?.."

"It was you. All we wanted to do was live and survive, but you did not allow it. You saw as a threat to your world full of light…"

Sora turned at the sound of the voice, but finding nothing but a picture of his family at his bedside table. Slowly, Sora moved towards the picture noticing that another two people suddenly appeared between his parents. Picking it up, he felt a memory was being forced up after being buried deep inside of him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Sora!Roxas! Where are you guys? Mums calling for you! It's dinner time"grumbled the oldest brother of the Heart's family.

"Hehe , I don't think Venny will be able to find us here" said a small boy with brown spiky hair.

"Shut up Sora! With you talking like a hippo face, Venny will obviously find us!" screamed Sora's twin brother, Roxas.

"Don't call me hippo face! You stupid chocobo head!"replied back Sora.

So that was the final straw, and the battle between the tiny titans in the form of Sora and Roxas began. Kicking, screaming, punching and tickling was their means of hurting each other.

"Oi! Stop it you two! Or else I'll bring out my secret weapon"grinned Ven.

The twins immediately stopped. Their faces covered in mud and dirt alike.

"VENNY! HE STARTED IT!" screamed the little gremlins at the exact same time while pointing to each other.

"Hahaha, it doesn't matter who started it. Whatever it is, we need to go home before mum screams her head off. So boys, lets march back to hell!" said Ven while smilling.

And with that , Sora went to his left and Roxas went to his right. The brothers hand in hand then walked back to sanctuary.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tears, a million tears falling to the ground. Pain, his heart felt like it broke into a billion pieces. Finally, everything seemed to fall into place. The holes in his memories finally filled with the days with his beloved brothers. Too think he had forgotten about them, his dear brothers. What happened to them? He had to find out. Another journey he had, waiting for him. He had too save them, and the others too.

Roxas..Ventus..Terra…Aqua…Xion…Axel…Namine…

All of them depended on him, hoping he would save them from drowning in their own depression. But what, or who had caused this? Who was the orchestrator of the orchestra? The puppeteer? The director of this messed up play? While pondering over his thoughts, Sora didn't take notice of two yellow eyes peeking through the windows. The small litlle creature then dissapeared into the shadows, back to where it came from.

"Masterss.. The boy with the key found out his brothers, Roxas and Ventus…"said the creature of the night.

"Is that so? Hmm, looks like I have to start sooner than I expected" said a man with silver hair.

As this was happening, Sora slowly laid on his bed. His memories of his dearest brothers rushing back to him. Now, after a long two years, he finally his memories was complete. Now all he needed though, was his brothers. Slowly but surely, the keyblade master fell asleep. With a smile on his face, Sora was looking forward to the future. Another adventure, just hopefully it wouldn't be as hard as the previous one's.

'_Ohh, how wrong you are keyblade master. This would be your hardest one yet. I wonder, do you even know me? The true complete me…'_


End file.
